


Ashamed of you

by Tayani



Series: Shujin AU [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goes To Shujin, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I somehow ended up continuing in this AU because it's SOFT, Kissing, M/M, Stupid Teenage Boys in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Akira thinks Goro is ashamed to date him. To his horror, Goro finds he cannot completely disagree.





	Ashamed of you

Goro’s back ached as it has been pressed, hard, against the wooden surface of the door to the Student Council room; and the brunet had enough sense to reach behind himself blindly and click the damn door shut before his hands shot up and tangled in Akira’s messy hair, tugging on them sensually as he pulled the raven impatiently closer, into a deep, heated kiss.

The break had just started; and really, by the way Goro sprinted over to the Student Council room, one would assume he had some important business to attend to there, or was just really diligent in his duties, even if it was so uncommon for anyone to come here with any problem during lunch break that it made for a perfect make-out spot.

Which, incidentally, was exactly the business Goro was hurrying to attend.

Akira groaned softly into the kiss, and Goro found himself smirking, sucking on his lower lip, which only produced more muffled, barely-audible sounds from the raven. Each and every one of these filled Goro with immense satisfaction; and he pulled Akira only closer against himself, his tongue sneaking tentatively into the raven’s mouth. Goro shuddered and gasped as Akira sucked on it in turn and moved in, trapping Goro completely between the door and himself.

“ _Fuck_ …” he managed to groan; quietly, minding his volume; as they parted for a second of breath, and then their lips pressed together once more, a little whine escaping Akira now as he wrapped his arms around Goro’s waist, gentle but possessive.

Ever since the incident with the cupboard – ever since they spent almost whole half an hour first talking, then asking one another out and then making out for the reminder of it – Goro found himself having a boyfriend. It was… strange, he supposed. From time to time, he still had to remind himself that Akira _was_ , in fact, his boyfriend.

They started dating exactly two weeks ago, and went for exactly two dates – one to the cat café and for come curry and coffee, and one to the puppy café and for pancakes and sweets. They talked and got to know each other better; and with every date, every secret smile exchanged on the corridors, every touch of hand and every kiss – and every hot make-out session during the lunch break – Goro found himself falling deeper and deeper for the dark-haired, bespectacled boy who was currently holding onto him and kissing him silly.

And yet, Goro insisted they keep it secret. He didn’t want to think what the school at large would think of the two of them dating; didn’t want to think of the grief Akira would face if, in addition to the stupid, baseless rumours and whispers about his criminal record, he also had to deal with somehow _stealing_ Goro, who was fully aware approximately half the population of the school had their eye on him. Not to mention the problems _he_ would have to face. And Futaba… yes, this was also for Futaba’s sake. She didn’t need any more attention being pulled onto her.

And yet, when he explained it was mostly for his sake, Akira said he didn’t care. Goro said he cared very much. Akira got upset and Goro had to kiss him into smiling at him again.

Still, having to pretend in front of the whole school he wasn’t currently head-over-heels for their infamous transfer student proved hard just as keeping it from his mother and sister has been.

Akira’s hands sneaked under his shirt, pulling Goro very firmly away from his thoughts. He gasped and broke the kiss, shivering when Akira took advantage of that and started kissing down his throat, smiling as Goro clutched onto his shoulders, letting out a gasp he’ll wholeheartedly deny ever happened when Akira’s fingertips brushed and massaged over his skin, curious and adventurous, stopping at every new sensitive spot and – without doubt – committing it to memory. And then, they slid down; over his sides and then further back, trailing down his spine and…

“Alright, that’s enough.” Goro breathed, grabbing Akira’s wrists quickly and pulling them back to the front; even as he blushed and avoided the raven’s eyes. He could not avoid Akira’s smile, though; not when it was all over his stupid mouth as he kissed him softly, as if in apology.

“Sorry, sorry. Got carried away.” Akira purred, in a voice Goro was _sure_ he knew did things to him. It was one of worse things about the raven – how willing he was to use little things like these against him.

“Uh-huh.” Goro rolled his eyes either way, leaning more against the door and letting go of Akira’s wrists, wrapping his arms loosely around the raven’s neck instead.

“It’s nice, though. Touching you.” Akira murmured, leaning closer, pressing their foreheads together. Goro was glad he did, in fact; from this close, the raven’s couldn’t really see his blush.

He was _always_ like this. Saying the most embarrassing things right to his face.

“…it was.” the brunet murmured back softly, smiling as he nudged Akira’s nose with his own. “But, we’re at school and as much as I am willing to risk getting caught kissing you, I’m definitely not willing to get caught getting… touchy here.”

“Mhm… you could take me somewhere private, then.” Akira smiled lightly; that handsome little smirk that made Goro melt inside.

“Like where?” he whispered, more curious than shy about the idea.

“Like your room. Or my room, though… I don’t know if I’m allowed to bring guests home yet.” Akira smiled sheepishly, before pulling away completely, rubbing the back of his head. Goro looked away and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to ignore just how cold he became, with Akira’s arms no longer around him.

“Ah… That, I… I’m not sure if I can bring you home with me, either.” he forced out, still not looking at Akira, because he knew that what he’s going to see would be the kicked puppy look. Akira used it once on him so far, and it was _very_ effective.

“…why?”

“Well, I… I didn’t really tell my family about you. And… haha, I never bring friends home, so… it would be pretty obvious if I brought _you_.”

“…or you could just tell your family that you have a boyfriend.” Akira murmured, and Goro felt like shit already, sensing the hurt in his voice.

“…I can’t.”

“ _Why_.” Akira was frowning now, Goro saw as he raised his eyes to look at him. He leaned back against the table, hair an even bigger mess than usual and face set in a stubborn expression. Goro sighed and quickly straightened out his clothing and hair – keeping busy helped, after all.

Especially since… he really didn’t know how to answer this question.

“It’s just…” he hesitated, and Akira sighed, looking away from him.

“It’s just that you’re ashamed of me.”

“I’m not!”

“Oh, yeah?” the raven looked up at him again, and Goro took a step back and looked away. Akira scoffed. He tried to keep the hurt from his voice, Goro could hear it. And yet…

“Goro, look… I really like you. I do, I thought you’re the hottest guy I’ve seen in my life since the first time I saw you, and getting to know you only made me fall for you more, because… because you’re not just hot. You’re smart and cute and funny, and… and I really, _really_ like you. But… I don’t know. If you’re embarrassed to be seen with me, if we need to sneak about around school and around your family and the world in general because you feel like being with me might damage your precious reputation…”

“It’s not about my reputation.” Goro scoffed, still refusing to look at Akira; and bristled up when he heard a scoff in return.

“Oh, yeah? Because the way I see it, that’s what it is. It’s fine to go somewhere together with me, as long as no one knows us there, or make out with me in a locked room where no one can see us. As long as it doesn’t come to light that the perfect Goro Akechi is dating scum like me.” Akira said, his voice mocking now. Goro looked up at him incredulously.

“That is _so_ not what this is about…”

“Really? Because all you did was tell me how awesome your family is, how little you really care about your school life apart from being able to get to a good university and how much you like me. So tell me, Goro; if I was a prim and proper lady like, I don’t know, your vice president…”

“…are you proposing I imagine dating Niijima-san?”

“If you did, would you smack _her_ for trying to hold your hand in public? Or keep her away from your family, or…”

“Akira…”

“Would you?”

Goro opened his mouth; and then, after a long while, closed it again. Akira smiled bitterly and walked towards him; pushing him – still very gently – out of the way as he unlocked the door and turned the doorknob.

“Thought so.” he said, and left the room; leaving Goro there, standing with his eyes still averted and a feeling of shame blooming in his chest.

 

 

 “…Kurusu, can I have a word?”

A week had passed, and Goro hated every single hour of it.

At first – though he knew Akira was right to feel angry at him, and though he still felt ashamed of how he, who has gotten so angry hearing people talk behind Akira’s back about him, behaved no better than them – he hoped the raven will come back, and they will be able to talk this through and solve it somehow.

But Akira did not text him goodnight, like he used to. He didn’t offer he’ll walk Goro home, like he usually would, only to be rejected. He didn’t respond to Goro’s messages and outright blocked his calls.

And now, a week later, he was even avoiding catching Goro’s eye at school, until the brunet finally had enough and decided he’ll come to him, ask him to some private place and apologize and promise he’ll – slowly and gradually, of course, they didn’t need to hurry anywhere – start telling people they were dating.

Judging by the cold, hurt look Akira shot him, Goro was being overly optimistic to think it will go this well and easy.

“…sorry, _Akechi_.” Akira replied after a moment, enunciating the surname. If Goro could, he’d cringe. Well, he deserved that, he supposed. “I’m a little busy at the moment. If you wanna say something to me, then be quick about it. I don’t have time for you.”

Whispers erupted all around them. Cruel whispers, hurtful ones. Here he was; Akira Kurusu, the transfer student with criminal record, _daring_ to talk this way to the beloved, perfect Goro Akechi. _How dare he_ , whisperers said. Goro wanted to strangle them all.

“ _Please_.” he whispered, barely moving his lips. If he could just make Akira listen…

“Look, just leave me alone.” the raven scoffed and turned his back to him, starting to walk away, and the whispers jeered as he walked. And all of a sudden, Goro decided he didn’t care anymore. Nothing the whispers could do could make it hurt more than seeing Akira walking away again, could it?

So he ran to Akira and grabbed his arm and yanked it, hard, forcing him to turn around; and then, before he could stop himself, before he could stop to think of the consequences and strategies and whatnot, he cupped the stunned raven’s cheeks in both hands and pulled him into a deep, desperate kiss, and half the school looking at them be damned.

For a long moment, there was silence; and as Goro parted, he decided it was honestly worth it. The look on Akira’s face was worth it.

“ _I’m sorry_.” he said, loud and clear. “I was a jerk. I’m _sorry_ , Akira. Please, will you go out with me again?”

These weren’t whispers anymore. What erupted all around them was a _buzz_ of talk and gossip and wagging tongues; and Goro found, to his astonishment, that he couldn’t care less. He couldn’t, because Akira’s eyes softened and then turned watery as he covered Goro’s hands with his own and nodded, apparently still at a loss for words.

“I’m sorry.” Goro whispered again, pulling him into a hug – because, really, what did it matter anymore.

“…you sure about this?” he heard Akira’s shaky whisper back, and smiled lightly.

“Doesn’t look like I have a choice now, do I? No going back on this one.”

“…right.” Akira let out a soft, somewhat strained laugh; and then his hold on Goro loosened and he moved away, taking his hand in his. “Sorry I… Sorry I kind of made you do this.”

“No, you were right.” Goro shook his head. “I… it doesn’t matter. What others think. Or at least… you matter more. Because, what you’ve told me? That… that you really like me? Well… I really, really like you, too, Akira.” Goro smiled, and then looked around. A lot of eyes stared back at him.

“What, you never seen a guy in love?” he asked irritably, and the eyes hastily looked away from them. Goro sighed and smiled as he felt Akira tug on his hand gently, leading him away from the biggest crowd.

“Where are you taking me?” he asked, softly, allowing the raven to guide him.

“Somewhere private. I haven’t kissed you in a week and I hated every day of it.” Akira answered, and though his back was turned to him, Goro could see his ears were glowing red and smiled.

“Good. Because, again, I feel the same way. And… I was thinking, over the weekend… would you like to come by my place?”

“…I’d love to.” Akira looked back at him, smiling; and Goro felt himself smile back.

“Okay then.” he said, feeling more ridiculously happy than he remembered feeling in a long, long time. Goro squeezed Akira’s hand gently in his, and added one last word.

“…boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series will consist of random oneshots about the boys life I'll write when I feel in mood for fluff, so please don't expect great continuity or regular updates :P It's just a feel-good series for me. 
> 
> If you have ideas for future oneshots, though, you can totally request some! If I really like some idea, I might just write it :) 
> 
> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
